


Lucifer, the sidekick?

by EyesWatchingUs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Lucifer, I want to pet lucifer bc his hair is SO FLOOFY, Luci can see Sammehs soul and it's prettey, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer(as a girl) just wants to have fun, M/M, Mispeling stuf, Other, Possessive Lucifer, Samhain me no likey, reverse!Castiel, reverse!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesWatchingUs/pseuds/EyesWatchingUs
Summary: What if Castiel was the devil, and Lucifer was the sidekick?





	1. Meeting Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer and Castiel will probably be super OOC. Sorry in advance, there will be a lot of FEELINGS and MISUNDERSTANDINGS and NO PORN.

Dean didn't understand why heaven decided to send LUCIFER to smite the entire town.  
"Ya know, Dean I can read your thoughts." Lucifer said, smirking.  
Sam then walked out of the hotel room.  
"Heelllooo, Sam Winchester~" Lucifer then winked. Sam looked at Lucifer, then at Dean, then back to Lucifer.  
"Dean. Who is this?"  
Dean sighed, but before he could explain, Lucifer began talking.  
"I'm a man of wealth and taste. Pleased to meet'ca have ya guessed my name?"  
Sam looked at Dean.  
"Dude, he quoted Rolling Stones' Sympathy for the Devil."  
Dean glared at Lucifer.  
"Remember how I said Heaven sent someone to smite this town?"  
Sam looked puzzled, "Yes?"  
"Meet Lucifer."  
Sam looked at his brother. Lucifer smirked, swinging his hip to one side.  
"Well, heeellloo handsome~" Sam stared at him.  
"I thought we were supposed to be stopping the devil from getting out?"  
Lucifer sighed.  
"I'm not the Adversary. Ca-Saten pretended he was me and did some pretty terrible stuff."  
Sam looked at Lucifer suspiciously. Lucifer looked tired. Dean sighed, " Well, I'm going to interview the teacher. Sam, You and Satan-"  
"My name IS LUCIFER!"  
"-Can go study up on witches."  
Sam looked at Lucifer apprehensively.  
" You wouldn't happen to know anything about witches, would you?"  
Lucifer looked blankly at Sam. Sam sighed. Dean drove off in his fed suit. Sam looked at Lucifer.  
" Do you wanna come in or…" Lucifer smiled, a slow genuine smile.  
"Sure." Sam and Lucifer walked in the motel room. Lucifer uncerimonisly plopped onto Sam's bed. Sam sat next to Lucifer on his bed and pulled up Witchapedia. Lucifer frowned,  
"Why are you playing with that box?"  
Sam looked at Lucfer's confused face and laughed.  
"I-I-I-t's a la-ptop!" Sam explained through his laughter. Lucifer's eyebrows were now touching.  
" Is that a new computer?" He asked, "I haven't been down here since the 90's" "Yeah." Sam said. Lucifer stared at Sam as he looked for answers on the laptop. The room steadily grew colder.  
"Hey, look at this. Apparently every 600 years you can summon this demon called Samhain." Lucifer looked at the screen with interest.  
"Oh really? I knew him."  
Sam stared at Lucifer, employing B1chface #25.  
"In the Biblical sense?" Lucifer just smirked.  
"Oookaaaay then, Lucifer."


	2. Sad Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you think my writings halfway decent.

Sam and Lucifer were curled up watching funny cat videos instead of working when Sam noticed something.  
"Lucifer?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why are you so cold?" Lucifer turned his bright blue eyes to face Sam.  
"I've always run cold. If it bothers you, I can just move away…" Sam blinked.  
"No, it's okay." Lucifer looked up at him.  
"Okay." He said. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"  
"We'll get breakfast at IHOP, and then we'll continue our investigations." Sam replied.  
"Will we get pancakes?" Lucifer asked. "My vessel seemed to like them." Sam looked at Lucifer when he said this.  
"You mean, you're possessing someone?"  
"Nick didn't deserve it." Lucifer said, sadly.  
"Nick?"  
"My vessel. He was so sad, he was going to kill himself anyways. I… promised to send him to heaven, if he let me use his body…" Lucifer choked out. Sam hesitantly put an arm around Lucifer. Lucifer leaned into the contact.  
"I…I'm sorry for losing my composure. It must have been extremely in comfortable for you, Sam." Sam started rubbing circles into Lucifer's olive denim shirt.  
"Nah, It's refreshing to see someone who doesn't bottle up their feelings." Lucifer gave Sam a watery smirk, then attempted to burrow closer to him.  
" Ya know Sam, you're pretty nice for an ex-demon blood junkie." Sam froze.  
"Did I hurt your feelings, Sam?" Lucifer looked up, eyes red from crying.  
"…yes"  
"I'm sorry, Sam."  
"I forgive you."  
"What?" Lucifer looked at Sam, confused.  
"I said that I forgive you, Lucifer. Weren't you listening?"  
"What is forgive?" Lucifer frowned. Sam was looking at him funny. He shouldn't have asked. He always hurts them.  
"Have you never been forgiven?" Sam asks. Lucifer shakes his head.  
"Huh" Sam comments. Lucifer closes his eyes and leans on Sam. Only a few minutes pass of Sam researching and Lucifer napping on his shoulder before the door opens. Dean walks in, clearly tired. Then he spots Sam and Lucifer. "Well, look at you getting all buddy-buddy with the devil." Dean says as he grabs a beer. Lucifer stirs on Sam's shoulder. "Mikey…please…On't hurt Cas…It…me…run…Thursday" He mumbles. Dean narrows his eyes. "Who is Cas? His chick?" Sam glares at his brother as Lucifur started sobbing in his sleep. Lucifer then grabbed Sam tightly. "Please Michael…you can't do this…our brother was…giving them free will…they saw…truth!"Sam awkwardly hugged Lucifer. Lucifer stopped crying and started… singing? "~Mikey is a moldy pineapple who hates me~Gabey is a smoldering piece of candy~Raphael is a boring sheeple~Sammy really hates clowns~"At. This point Dean was laughing and Sam was glaring at him.Untill Lucifer finished his song. "And Dean had intimate relations with a pie!~"Sam burst out laughing, the vibration awaking Lucifer. "Wha? Sam, why am I on your lap?" He asked. Dean glared at both of them. "I DID NOT have sex with a pie!" He yelled. "Are you sure?" "Shut up, Sam" "Jerk" "B1tch" Lucifer yawned. "Can we go to bed?" Sam looked at him. "Dude, where are you going to sleep?" Sam asked. "I'll just get a room in the motel. I do have some money, after all." Lucifer smirked, "See ya tomorrow, Sammy!~" "Never call my brother that. EVER."Dean growled. Sam just looked at his brother like 'dude chill'. Lucifer went downstairs and walked up to the counter. "Hey, how much for a room tonight." He said to the lady behind the counter. "It'll be 235 for one night in a single." Lucifer hands her his, no, Nick's credit card. She swipes it and hands it back along with the room keys. "Thanks." Lucifer says, walking down the hallway to his room. He slipped in and fell into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A denim shirt is like a tougher and rougher version of flannel.


	3. Is That You, Nick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I just realized something!! Lucifer once dressed up as St.Nick, but his vessel's name is **NICK **!!****

Lucifer woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He sighed and got up, opening the door to see Sam and Dean.  
"Yes, Sam?"  
"Lucifer, we need to get some food."  
"How did you know where I slept?" Lucifer asked.  
"We asked Abagail, Lucy." Dean cut in. Sam and Lucifer looked at him.  
"The front desk lady?" Lucifer asked.  
"Did you just give Lucifer a nickname?!" Sam inquired.  
Dean and Lucifer looked at Sam. Lucifer's stomach grumbled like the gates of hell were opening. Sam tilted his head.  
"Guess we better go, huh." Lucifer chuckled as he walked to the car with them.  
*~*~{le fancy time skip}*~*~*  
The sleek onyx Impala slipped into the parking lot of IHOP, carrying three men in suits. One of which could, being an archangel, hear the narrator.  
"Don't ya think that was a little dramatic, with the 'sleek onyx impala' and all?" Shut up, Lucifer. Lucifer glared at my omnipresent narrating style. Sam and Dean stared at Lucifer as he…talked to the air?  
" Hey, Lucy! We're here." Dean sarcastically alerted Lucifer. They got out and walked into IHOP. They sat down, and Sam quickly opened his laptop. He then groaned.  
"What's wrong, Sammy?" Lucifer asked. Dean glared at him.  
"There's no wifi…" Sam sighed. Lucifer smirked and snapped his fingers.  
"The wifi password is Lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell" Sam and Dean stared at the devil.  
"Dude, did you just summon wifi?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Lucifer gasped dramatically.  
"Sammy! I thought you were smart! I gave you the gift of unlimited Wifi! Don't question my secret motives!" Dean glared at Lucifer.  
"So you do have motives outside of helping us stop the apocalypse!" Lucifer stared at Dean with a retort on his tongue, but before he could speak, the waitress (Daisy or something) stopped at their table.  
"Hello, I'm Daisy and I'll be your waitress today. What would you guys like to drink?"  
"Two waters and …" Dean looked at Lucifer.  
"Black Coffee" Daisy's head shot up.  
"NICK?! What happened? Nobody has heard from you in months! And that unfinished suicide note! Our mom has been worried sick! Why haven't you called or written a letter or sent a telegram or a cassette-"  
"Why would I send a telegram? I'm sorry, but I just needed to get as far away from this place as possible… too many memories" Lucifer said. Daisy sighed.  
"Okay, I suppose you can go, but you better call me every week, you hear?!"  
"And who are these suits?"  
Daisy looked at Sam and Dean with confusion etched in her features. Lucifer glanced at Sam and Dean, his gaze lingering on Sam more than strictly necessary.   
"They're… FBI, they're occult specialists, and for now, they're watching me."Lucifer winced at the bitter taste the lie left in his mouth. Daisy's eyes widened.  
"Nick? What did you do?" Lucifer sadly smiled, the action muscle memory for his worn vessel.  
"Don't worry, Daisy. I-I just made a few bad choices." As he spoke, his eyes flickered like cold fire, glowing slightly. Daisy's eyes grew soft with concern.   
"Okay, ju-just stay safe, ok? I don't want to tell mom that you died because you weren't careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why my chapters are so weird, it's because I update on my IPod, and it sometimes reloads and doesn't save my chapters.


	4. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while… Sorry about that. My writing style has changed somewhat, so expect this fic to start edging out of crack-fic territory. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now it is done.

The rest of their meal was observed with tense silence.  
   "So, I got a lead on this art teacher guy. Gonna need you to come along to check him out."  
      "Why, sure Dean, and here I thought you didn't like me."  
   "Not today, Saten."  
        "My name is Lucifer, you human fuck." Dean glared at Lucifer. Lucifer's hands itched with the urge to smite him. Sam, noticing this, curled his hand around Lucifer's. Lucifer relaxed. Dean noticed this, mouth opening slightly.

 "Oh, come on! Tell me you two didn't!" Lucifer's brows furrowed. Was the stupid human referring to their clasped hands?

   "We…did." Dean choked on his waffles.

 "Sammy! You banged the devil?!" Lucifer curled his upper lip, disgusted.

    "Like I said before, my name is LUCIFER! ALSO! I! DON'T! 'BANG' AS YOU SO ELQUENTLY SAID!!" Everyone was looking at him now. He slumped back in his seat, tears pricking at his eyes. Why did he always do this? Say too much and make everyone hate him. Dean chuckled.

     "Dean, come on, man."

  "What? That was hilarious."

"No, it wasn't." Lucifer hissed.


	5. New Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New format. Quicker chapters.

  "Okay, Dean, I know you don't like him, but we are on the same team now, and you need to get used to him!"  
"Oh, sure, stand up for your crying boyfriend."  
Crying? Sam looked over at Lucifer, and his cheeks were wet. Lucifer tightly clutched the coffee, now frozen.   
"Lucifer? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."   
"Well, Sate-"  
"Lucifer."  
"Whatever. He says he's fine Sammy, let's go!" Sam sighed.  
"Fine." Dean flagged Daisy down and paid for their meal, and with a "Don't forget to call, Nick." , they were on their way. 

 

"I have to go!" Lucifer blurted out. And then vanished.  
"What the-"  
"And here I thought angels didn't have to pee."  
"Dean, what. Just, what. Lucifer disappears and THAT'S the first thing you think of, c'mon dude."  
           (MEANWHILE)  
"Long time, no see, Castiel…"


	6. At the Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My description of reverse!Castiel. Also, Lucifer at the cage.

Lucifer carefully slid his fingers across the bars of the cage.   
      "Why did you call me, sweet Melancholy?"  
   "Dean Winchester."  
      "Yes, what about him?"  
"He's mine. Not Micheal's. Mine, do you understand."  
       "You can't possibly expect me t-" An inky hand reached out and grabbed the morning star. Lucifer shrieked.  
    "Mine. Do you understand?"  
           "D-d-do y-you think t-that you can s-scare me?!" Lucifer shivered at the rise in humidity. A mask like face tilted towards him, from the darkness of the cage. It had drawn on features, and sad, blue eyes. There was a constant stream of black tears cascading down his face, slick and oily. Lucifer nervously ruffled his wings.   
   "MINE." Lucifer nodded.  
        "Yeah, sure, okay, WILL YOU FUCKING LET ME GO NOW!?" The hand reluctantly let go of Lucifer's t-shirt, but not before caressing it, taking care to stain the light color with his dark tears.   
    "Really, Tuesday, really?" The angel in the cage chuffed with amusement. And with a snap of his fingers, Lucifer was gone.


	7. Not a Chapter

Okay, so I can give you longer chapters, but with a longer wait time, or I can stick to the usual. I just wanted to ask you what you prefer. So?

 

What do you want?


	8. Should I?

Should I rewrite this? I’ve gotten better at writing, I have time, and I still like the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll see you guys in the next chapter! And as always, there are eyes watching us, so clear your browser history!


End file.
